


Beautiful

by Pants_Are_Dragon



Category: Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, F/M, Love, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, Romance, Tobi - Freeform, Uchiha Obito - Freeform - Freeform, drunk, lime stuff, naruto - Freeform, not sex but almost sex, obito x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pants_Are_Dragon/pseuds/Pants_Are_Dragon
Summary: Yeah, so the ending is kinda cheesy, whatever, but if anyone reads this and enjoys it, let me know if you wanna read a lemon (MATURE CHAPTER) for a second part. :))





	Beautiful

"Are you ready to order yet, ma'am?" you glanced up from your index finger that was impatiently drawing circles on the rim of your wine glass. It was empty, of course, for you had spent the past two hours sipping wine and staring at the burning candle at the center of your table.

"Not yet... I'm still waiting for my date," you replied blankly. The waiter at your service smiled at you sympathetically and bowed before making his way at another table to service. You let out a forlorn sigh. There you were, once again, left alone, starving; not necessarily for food, but for your absent date's love and affection.

But right now, you were bored, lonely, and horny out of your mind. After years of working under the Akatsuki--or rather under Obito Uchiha--it was natural for you to assume that you'd deserve some kind of reward.

"Sorry I'm late," a deep voice eloquently rung through your ear drums and you could feel your heart begin to race. You kept your composure, however, as he took a seat across from you.

You took in his image as he sat down. He wasn't wearing anything fancy like you were. Excluding his famous red cloud cloak, Obito was dressed in his usual everyday clothes: all black, from his neck to his ankles. And of course, his famous orange swirl mask that hid his beautiful face from your eyes.

"Just before coming here, a black cat was..." he cut himself off at the sight of your raised palm. You didn't want to hear his excuse this time, or any time for that matter. He seemed to always come up with lame excuses for his tardiness, exactly like when he was a genin. You suppose habits never change with this man. 

"You're still wearing your mask," you whined, still keeping your monotonous expression. He noticed you were playing hard to get and simply chuckled.

"Is that a problem?" he teased, reaching up for his mask and lifting it slightly, giving you full view of his smirk. You rolled your eyes and poured more wine in your glass.

"It's just embarrassing, being seen with a masked man in public," you raised the glass to your lips. Obito quickly grabbed your wrist, stopping you from intaking anymore alcohol.

"Haven't you had enough?" his smirk was curved downwards in a concerned frown. You scoffed at him, pulling your wrist away from his grasp. Obito's right eye switched off glances from your almost empty wine bottle to your glaring eyes.

"I've waited two hours for your ass!" you yelled, earning stares from the other customers around you. Obito felt as if he were the embarrassed one. He apologized for the disturbance and rushed to lift your drunken state from the table. As you struggled to escape from his strong grasp, he attempted to soothe you in his Tobi voice.

"Hey, hey, (Y/n)-chan~! Don't you want to have fun with your senpai?" he chimed as he struggled in his own to push you out the front door, not before remembering to pay the bill for your wine.

The sound of his suggestion caught your attention and you immediately relaxed and stood on your own. You waited quietly outside and watched him through the screen doors as he dug through his wallet and handed the host at the front desk the money due. He exit the restaurant, frustratingly shoving his wallet in his pocket and sighed, all without looking back at you.

Obito adjusted his mask and proceeded to walk ahead of you, expecting you to trail along.

How couldn't you? You were attached to him like a duck on water and adored every aspect of him. His mysterious personality, his strength as a shinobi, his slim figure: oh, how you loved his figure.

You named yourself blessed to have scored a member of the Uchiha, especially one with such a beautifully toned stomach and well defined muscles like him. You became excited remembering the feeling of tracing your hands around his battle scars and the arm that he wished to cover all the time, even in bed.

But his face, his precious face that you still love to this day, was possibly your most favorite part of the damn Uchiha boy. The rough bumps that curved around his glowing sharingan eye that soon transitioned to the smoother part of his face; the side that burdened the rinnegan.

His portrait was absolutely beautiful, but he never took your words to heart for his own insecurities that showered over him. You caught his right arm and hugged it tightly as the two of you walked in the silence of the dimly lit path. You met Obito for today at a village resting by a mountain in the Land of Fire. Mountains meant hot springs, and hot springs meant sex.

You stared up at the taller man, squeezing tighter on his arm, "Oy, Obito! Are we going to have fun now? What did you have in mind?" he didn't respond, however, and continued walking in silence. Your brows furrowed and you tugged on his arm childishly, "Hey, did you hear me?"

"I don't remember saying anything like that," he replied coolly. Your eye twitched impatiently. You weren't going to have any of that!

"Don't lie!"

"I think that was **Tobi** who promised you that. And Tobi's not here, is he?"

"Are you dense?! You do realize, _you're_ Tobi, right?! And you said...!"

"I know what I said, (Y/n), calm down. You'll get what you want, just be patient until we get to the inn," he growled, turning his masked face away from you. You could still see the manly little Obito in him. His change from cool to trying to be cool attitude made you smile.

"And this time, you'll take off that stupid mask?!" you chimed, almost begging. He sighed and pat you on the head, pushing your face away from gazing up at him.

"I'll never understand why you insist on seeing my face all the time,"

"Because you're so handsome, Obito!" you stated with truth beaming from the bottom of your heart. He chuckled and laces his gloved fingers with yours.

And so the rest of the night carried on as you wanted it to, whispering sweet and lustful words into his ears about his god-like beauty as you took the pleasure of touching and pleasing his bare body for the rest of the night. And he was happy, to be able to spend nights like this, because you were his ideal world, and he made sure you'd remember that for the rest of your life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so the ending is kinda cheesy, whatever, but if anyone reads this and enjoys it, let me know if you wanna read a lemon (MATURE CHAPTER) for a second part. :))


End file.
